A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Retaining rings are utilized throughout a gas turbine engine to axially retain mated components. Typical retaining rings include a split that enables the ring to be forced open for assembly into a circumferential slot. The retaining ring remains within the slot due to the size and material characteristics that resist expansion. However, an improper size or material selection may enable the ring to become dislodged from the circumferential slot. Dislodgement of a retaining ring may free the mated components or become free within the rotating structures of the gas turbine engine.
Turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to engine assembly and durability.